


Stay

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse Mentioned, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Teenaged Desus, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt with the theme sentence "I know you'll get in trouble for this, but... please stay with me tonight."Here it is! This was fun to write! Thank you for the prompt!





	Stay

Daryl didn't know what he was doing here, sitting in a tree in the yard of his friend's house, staring into his window while the other boy did homework. His side ached and the blood on his split lip was drying. His father had really gone all out tonight. He sighed and carefully maneuvered onto the roof and reached to tap on the window. His friend's head turned, the short ponytail bobbing with the movement. His friend smiled and got up, hurrying over to open the window. 

“Daryl... you okay?” Paul stepped back, allowing Daryl to carefully climb into the room. “That looks like it hurts.” He motioned to the cut on Daryl's lips. 

Daryl licked the dried blood up. “Only a bit...” 

Paul smiled and walked into his bathroom. He got a rag wet with warm water and returned into the room. “Here, let me-” he cut himself off, slowly reaching up to gently wipe at the blood. 

Daryl stood still, blue eyes staring down into the other boy's face. They hadn't been friends long, a few months maybe. He only knew where Paul lived because the boy continuously reminded him, as if he actually wanted Daryl to come visit. This was the first time he'd actually put the knowledge to use. He hadn't wanted to stay home. It was late, way past curfew. He was honestly surprised Paul was still awake. The boy was such a damn nerd, he figured he'd be in bed by now, dreaming of pop quizzes and essays. 

The glasses were adorable on him, though. 

Paul blushed a bit when Daryl's lips twitched up. He looked up into the taller boy's eyes and giggled a bit himself. “What?” He whispered, lowering the rag from Daryl's lips and chin. 

“Nothin... jus... I dunno why I'm here.” Daryl murmured back, stepping back to put some distance between them. He was covered in blood and dirt, he didn't want to get Paul's clothes and smooth looking skin dirty. 

Paul smiled and tossed the rag into a hamper by the bathroom. “May I take a guess?” He teased. Daryl shrugged, and Paul took that as an affirmative. “You're here because you needed to get away from home, but it's late, so you couldn't go to work. It's past curfew, so you can't hang out behind the school or in the park without getting in trouble.” He put his hands behind his back, closing the distance between them, smiling cheekily. “And... maybe... and this is a bit of a stretch... you like me, you feel safe with me.”

Daryl blushed and looked down, hands stuffed in his pockets to restrain himself from just grabbing the adorable boy and getting him far more dirty than with just dirt. Paul wasn't wrong. Daryl did like him. He liked how Paul smiled at him without any pity or judgment. He liked how Paul talked to him like an equal. He even liked how Paul teased him, flirted with him, like he actually found Daryl attractive. He especially liked how lean Paul was. He seemed like he would fit perfectly in Daryl's arms. 

Paul stopped inches from him, leaning forward to look into Daryl's eyes. “Am I wrong?” He whispered. 

“Nah...” Daryl shook his head. 

“I like you, Daryl... I wish you would let me help you.” Paul reached forward, gently touching the bruise under Daryl's right eye. 

Daryl reached up to grab Paul's hand, and hold it. “S'only fer the rest of the year... then, after graduation, I can leave without getting in trouble. I got enough money saved up fer a deposit on an apartment and the first few months' rent.” Paul nodded, staring down at their interlocked fingers. “... Would ya... be willin ta move in with me?”

The other boy's eyes shot up to Daryl's. “A-Are you serious?”

Daryl blushed and swallowed thickly. “Yeah...”

“As like... room mates?”

Daryl hesitated, heart racing. “... Nah. As... as boyfriends. Ya could go ta college while I work... it'd be tight, but... long as we're together... we'd be happy.”

Paul's cheeks flushed. Boyfriends. He'd been crushing on Daryl for two years ever since he'd transferred to the school sophomore year. Daryl was the bad boy Paul had always dreamed about. He smoked under the bleachers, told off teachers, came to school on a motorbike and wore a leather jacket and boots. He never once believed Daryl would feel the same. With a bright smile, he surged into Daryl's chest, hugging his shoulder tightly and nearly shouting how much he would love to move in with the other boy. He lowered his voice immediately, not wanting to wake his parents and get in trouble.

Daryl sighed softly, arms around Paul's waist and nuzzling into the boy's shoulder. He'd been scared when Paul stood there in silence. He smiled into Paul's shoulder, breathing in the boy's scent and relaxing into Paul's touch. Paul's fingers stroked through his hair, bodies pressed close and hearts beating in synchronization. With a soft kiss to Daryl's cheek, Paul pulled back a bit, hand petting where he'd just kissed. 

“I know you'll get in trouble for it, but... please, stay with me tonight?” Paul whispered, staring into Daryl's eyes. He left the decision up to the other boy. Daryl was already in trouble for missing school and staying out too late. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah... don't wanna go nowhere... wanna be wit you.”

Paul smiled and leaned closer, laying a gentle kiss to Daryl's lips. He was careful, not wanting to cause his new boyfriend pain from the split lip. He felt Daryl's lips move, returning the light kiss and shivered when the other boy's tongue peeked out to tease his own. He blushed from the erotic move. Daryl smirked at him. If that was their first kiss, what would their first time be like?


End file.
